


Atlas

by Quixotic_Punchline



Category: Greek Mythology, Possibly philosophical
Genre: Another rejected piece, Gen, Hope u all enjoy :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quixotic_Punchline/pseuds/Quixotic_Punchline
Summary: An interpretation? A personal encounter?





	Atlas

When I saw grey-bearded Atlas shivering in the wind I casually asked,

"Isn’t it heavy?"

He strained his frost-bitten eyes at me and said,

"Even the world itself isn’t as heavy a burden as a damaged conscience."

I didn’t answer. I simply kicked him in the knee. He groaned and the ground beneath my feet buckled. He quivered like the golden leaves that struggle to break their ties to their one and only source of life every year. Floods overwhelmed the earth, mountains crumbled into dust. After a moment of struggle, he lowered his eyes and regained his motionless form. 

I turned around and walked away.


End file.
